


Their Tradition

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: It had started with simply coaxing Teddy into enjoying the snow.





	Their Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 13 of the newyearcntdown challenge and the prompt 'first snow'. Written for day 13 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was of a [arctic fox](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/147518/147518_900.jpg). And lastly it was the prompt of 'snow angels' at dracoharry100.

Draco barked, dancing around Teddy, disturbing the snow angels. Luckily, Teddy didn't seem to mind. His hair was bright purple and he was laughing. He threw a handful of snow at Draco who shook his off and danced backward. Teddy shrieked and gave chase.

Harry shook his head from where he was standing in the kitchen, making pancakes for them. Always for the first snow of the season they were out there. When Teddy had been younger, he'd almost been afraid of the snow. They'd worried since nothing they did could convince Teddy it would be okay. It'd been Draco's idea to use his Animagus form and Harry's idea to use a see through box with holes at arm height. They'd put the box on a rope that looped around Draco's neck which allowed him to pull Teddy along. Teddy had been anxious still, huddled up inside the box and trying not to get any of the snow on himself, but he'd slowly unwound and even put his hand out to touch the snow.

That had been that and it became a yearly tradition. The first snowfall of the year and the two of them would be out there for hours, playing together.

Harry put the plate of finished pancakes under a warming charm and sat at the table to read the newspaper with a cup of coffee. He could wait as long as they wanted him too; none of them were in a rush.


End file.
